The Mentalist 5x22 Tag - Keep Calm and Think of Patrick in Bed
by Jaskett4Eva
Summary: "Not only Barlow had said that she loved Jane but that she was, to blurt out his words lying in bed thinking about him". This is my take on what should have happened between Jane & Lisbon after the credits of the seaon 5 finale ! ENJOY xD


**The Mentalist 5x22 Tag (Red John's Rules) – Keep Calm and Think of Patrick in Bed**

_You're a little bit in love with him heh?_ had said one the most spooky psychics Lisbon had never known

She had only been too busy to try and keep a straight face when Sean Barlow had read her mind that she didn't realized her refusal to deny her love for Jane had been an answer in itself.

She also didn't get the chance to get a clear shot at Jane's face when the man had dropped the words like it was something amusing to him.

Too bad because she was getting very good at reading people and Jane had told her so it must meant something right?

Funny though how the psychic had used the same words as Lorelai when she assumed Jane was only working at the CBI because of Lisbon saying the he was a "little" bit in love.

Lucky enough for her, Jane didn't mention that _little_ incident like it never happened-not that it was so little because of the implications of what it meant.

Not only Barlow had said that she loved Jane but that she was, to blurt out his words _lying in bed thinking about him_.

Jane probably already knew that he was occupying a big part of Lisbon's mind, but the fact that she was doing it in her sleep and in the comfort of her home seemed to bring a whole new meaning to it.

First there was the enormous amount of stress that she had to live every day, especially since Jane was getting close to Red John and then she would worry that something bad might happen to him.

But there was also the other signification…the _sexual_ one.

One does not lay in there bed thinking about someone casually without being attracted to that person.

Lisbon didn't know why she was reminiscing that particular event of the day.

Jane was still looking through the foggy window in his attic, eyes as red as a coke addict-the only difference that his favorite drug didn't have name and hid behind the treacherous identity of Red John.

She was still looking at the pictures of the seven suspects looking at her from the computer deck but she was obviously thinking about something else

Lisbon's thought must have once again slipped from her guidance because Jane finally turned his head away from the window and looked right at her.

His hair was a pouring mess, his face pale as death and his icy blue eyes were staring at her so intensively that she thought she could have scattered from his look just like he had crushed that disk with his bared hands.

She swallowed hard…

"don't bother" Jane finally told her

"what do you mean ?" Lisbon asked eyebrows furrowed

"you're thinking about what Sean Barlow told you today and you don't know if you should talk about it or leave it" Jane said

Lisbon's eyes squinted a little…

"it has come to my mind" Lisbon admitted

"truce of jokes aside, daughters of alcoholics do are the best kind of women…and yes you do think about me a _lot_" Jane said with a hint of malice in his eyes

He had said the words emphasizing of the last bit.

Lisbon managed not to blush at his comment.

"I am worried for you that's all " Lisbon said

"I know" Jane answered

That's only at this precise moment that Lisbon could see Jane's pupils were as dilated as the size of marbles.

At first she thought it was the slight absence of the light in the room or the lack of sleep, but it almost seemed like he was in a rush of adrenaline.

When no words escaped from Lisbon's lips, Jane took his coat off and went straight to his makeshift bed.

Lisbon took it as a sign for her it was time to leave him alone and let him catch up his long period of sleep deprivation, so she stood up and managed to walk towards the attic door trying to not look into Jane's eyes.

But his voice caught her by surprise…

"where are you going?" Jane said

"you need to sleep and I have work to do we'll start fresh tomorrow" Lisbon said

"no…_we_ both need to sleep and start from ground zero when are minds are clear" Jane said

Lisbon's eyes narrowed and she knew exactly where he was going with this.

Her hand was still hanging on the edge of the clingy mental attic's door hesitating before crossing the other line of the room.

"c'mon Lisbon let's forget about the rules for tonight…be _MY_ distraction" he told her with a smooth voice and the same malicious eyes he had

Strange choice of words coming from a man who had just infuriated one of the most feared serial killer in Sacramento by breaking the habits.

It was also an ironic reference to a request he had asked her about a month ago. He had asked her to not _distract_ him while he was working in his attic on his Red John suspect list.

Once again she felt bereft in front of this _controlling and secretive_ man in front of her not to quote that psychic's former acquaintance of Jane.

But how could she resist such tempting invitation? Lying in a bed with the man she loved in seek of mutual comfort without any regrets like there was no tomorrow.

Her face made a disarmed little mess of pout when she finally ceded to his request.

He knew he had won when she went straight to his makeshift bed making no effort to stop her high heels from pounding of the concrete floor.

"wise choice Lisbon, this way you won't have to worry about me" Jane told her

From the time Lisbon tipped away her shoes in a corner of the room to the moment she slipped into Jane's bed next to him, his eyes never leaved hers.

Patrick Jane was a different man tonight, like there was something in the air. The probable cause is, he was tired of putting his life on the side for a man he thought he was so close to catch when it fact it might just be the beginning of the chase.

Red John broke the _rules_, so was he.

It was liberating for Lisbon to see a different Patrick Jane, one she had almost never seen or forgot thought the years.

But it was also frightening because it meant there would be no boundaries between them anymore and it scared the living hell out of her.

Jane was totally relaxed in his bed, hands perfectly folded between his curled up legs like he usually did when taking a nap on his beloved couch.

On the other hand, Lisbon was on foreign ground since it was the first time she would sleep _near_ or _with_ Jane as a matter of fact.

Her body was stiff as steel.

It really didn't help when Jane seemed to have the smart idea to wrap on arm around her waist. Since he was facing her back she hadn't seen the gesture coming and she immediately jumped.

"relax Lisbon, and don't think about anything…well, at least you can try" Jane said

Lisbon knew that there was no point in denying her love for him anymore. Since they both had been uncovered from disguise, it was like they were having a mutual silent agreement of their reciprocated affection towards each other.

So she closed her eyes in exhaustion and managed to fall asleep without thinking about _anything_.

After Jane covered them both with his coat, they both fell asleep in each other's arm for what seemed like an eternity.

To her surprise, Jane didn't occupy any part of her mind that night, like all she needed to stop the worry was his own words to release her from the spell she's been under.

So like every night, she did _keep calm and think of Patrick in bed_. The only difference was that the said man was sleeping next to her so she didn't have to fear for his life's sake.


End file.
